The Education Core of the Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) will develop and implement a multifaceted education, training and information transfer program Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementing conditions. Our goal is to expand the knowledge and skill of three specific target groups. 1) Researchers in the biomedical and behavioral sciences 2) Health Care Professionals in medicine, nursing, social work and other related disciplines and 3) Family members and Nursing Aides providing care to dementia victims. Demographic trends in the United States make it probable that the incidence of AD will continue to increase until causative factors are identified and means of prevention are found. This increase will have a particularly devastating effect on the oldest old in our population. The need to identify causes, search for effective treatment approaches and ultimately find means of prevention is critical. An ADCC at the University of Pennsylvania will serve to increase the numbers of basic scientists and health professionals qualified to pursue research and to provide care in dementia. The ADCC will develop and evaluate the outcomes of three distinct interrelated programs, to address the need for recruiting and training individuals committed to work in AD. The training program for investigators will use the preceptorship model already well established as a method of developing committed, skilled researchers. It will include: an AD seminar, journal club, visiting scholars program, clinical orientation, experience developing research proposals and reports and experience teaching in academic and clinical settings. The education program for health professional students and practitioners in medicine, nursing, and social work will identify and build on the knowledge base each trainee brings to AD. Video tapes and workshops focused on specific topics (i.e. how to manage disruptive behaviors, learning to listen and respond appropriately to family members concerns) will be used to increase trainees clinical effectiveness. The third aspect of the core's program will focus on building the caregiving competencies of nursing aides and family members. A series of training workshops (one to two topics per year) will be developed and offered at five strategic locations the Delaware Valley. Workshop sites will be selected with regard to serving minority populations. An outreach program will further extend the Education Core's impact in this region. Outreach services will include: a medical information telephone triage service for family members, a dementia information column in county society's professional newsletters, an expanded speakers bureau within the Philadelphia Chapter of the ADRDA and a regular information update from ADCC investigators and clinicians to ADRDA members via their newsletter and semi-annual meetings.